warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormwind's Finest
Stormwind's Finest is a subdivision of the Royal Stormwind Army, founded by the renowned commander - Sir Andrew. The unit operates nominally as part of the Alliance 7th Legion - but largely operates under an independent command, preferring a closely knit organization. The unit played a central role in the Scourge War and follow-up campaigns to eradicate the remnants of the Undead. Today, it operates on multiple fronts - fighting to neutralize the Horde and the Twilight's Hammer Clan. Organization At the very top of the organization is Sir Andrew, who acts as Legion-Commander, and beneath him is his apprentice & deputy - Sir William. Below them are Captains who command companies. Under Captains are Lieutenants who control platoons - and finally are Sergeants who lead individual squads consisting of 10 soldiers. The unit overall has a rough estimate of 1,500 troops - organized into 100 man strong companies. As the Finest fights on numerous battlefields all at once - it is rare for the whole organization to gather. When it does however, there is very little that can stand in its way. Other than its ranks, there is no permanent organizational structure - as each battle, campaign and theatre of war causes a different reponse from the legion's primary commanders - the captains. This in turn leads to an ever-changing chain of command, a fact which helps to prevent the breaking down of organization between troops in the thick of battle. This also fits in with individual soldier's training to operate both as a unit and independently - which allows its forces to react to unforeseen circumstances. Strategies and Tactics As the Finest is designed to act independently of the main force, no two fighting formations are the same - each of them however, is designed to fulfill a specific role in disrupting the enemy in the most efficient means possible. Thus far - over 5 different sub-units have been named within each company. The Primary Group acts as a scout and intelligence formation - it engages enemy forces on a conventional level - using mainly ground forces, including infantry and light cavalry to probe the strength and resolve of the enemy that it is facing in preperation for a fullscale attack by larger units. The Secondaries prefer long-range bombardment and artillery with which to destroy the enemy's fortifications - but anti-infantry shells and incendiary weaponry may be employed if there is need. The Light-Brigade consists mainly of Priests and Paladins - but it does employ Mages as well to provide magical support. Its role on the battlefield is to engage the bulk of the enemy force - acting as a strategic frontline formation - taking the losses, pinpointing ideal targets for the Secondaries and performing most of the heavy fighting. '''Special Forces - '''which acts as shock-troops - units that have trained as Assassins in order to kill or to incapacitate enemy commanders to deny leadership. While smaller in number than its comrades - the Special Forces nonetheless plays a key role on the battlefield - as they are meant to "tear the throat out" of the enemy using a tactic referred to as the "Spearhead Technique". Last but not least is the Knightfall Company - which performs the role of bodyguards for the legion-commanders, and act as the strategic reserve: Waiting until reinforcements are needed - at which point, they employ Death Knights, Paladins, Warriors and other such heavily armored units - to unnerve the enemy - they advance into battle with an eerie silence: Fighters advancing with identical helmets and armor that have been painted black - so as to give the impression of night literally falling on their enemy - a black doom that "shrouds" hostile forces. The Company's Death Knights employ undead troops as meatshields - designed to protect frontline troops as they advance - and to whittle down resistance in preperation for its attack. There is a beautiful irony in this, in that the legion's Death Knights are using the very same tactic they had during their tenure under the control of the Lich King. Category:Alliance Guilds